


Little Rammenus

by Rxchello



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Diva Evelynn, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goofy Akali, K/DA, K/DA Universe, Mutual Pining, Ramen Noodles and Fancy Cars, Short One Shot, Technically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: Evelynn likes what she sees when she enters the car dealership that afternoon, however, there's one thing in her peripherals she can't get over--A pout on a band member's face.Cars, Ramen Noodles, and more!





	Little Rammenus

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote as a submission for something. I figured I could post it now xD LOVE ME SOME K/DA.
> 
> The writer's block is slowly diminishing, fellas. A comeback may be soooooon.
> 
>  
> 
> EvelynnxAkali4evr

Though her band members constantly plead with her to at least try and adjust her "bad girl" attitude when it came to dealing with the paparazzi, Evelynn couldn't help but relish in the bubble it provided for her. She loved the cameras--any popstar would be a fool not to. The invasion of personal space, however, was not something she could accept so easily.

That's why when her golden glare started to send the camera leeches running off she felt a sense of serenity between her and her destination of choice whenever they stopped in their hometown;

A luxury car dealership.

Ahri tended to scurry off towards the makeup boutiques while Kai'sa opted for grocery-store scouring, planning out the homecoming meal she always made for the group. Akali always vanished without a trace.

_ Akali. _

Evelynn blinked to shake the young rapper’s name from her mind, it tending to linger in her thoughts more often than before ever since the video shoot for their single POP/STARS. They had a significant amount of scenes with just the two of them together, their voices harmonizing in a way Ahri and Kai’s could never fit in with.

A dynamic duo if you would.

Stop, she begged herself as one of the dealers approached her with a greedy smile.

“Back so soon, Eve?” He had a binder in his hand.

“Had to reschedule some dates due to stage conflicts,” Which was in no way Evelynn’s fault. All she asked for was a stage large enough to have cars placed in the back to fit her image! “So I figured i’d broaden my collection while we’re here.” But as the dealer went to offer her a look at the custom cars in the binder that would suit her tastes, she caught a sight out of the corner of her eye she didn’t particularly like.

Akali sitting outside a ramen shop, which wasn’t an unusual scene, except this time she had a  _ lonely _ look on her face.

“Ma’am?”

“Y’know, I trust your judgement,” Evelynn quickly took the binder and signed the contract conveniently placed in the front pocket. “Pick for me. I have an urgent matter to attend to.” And with a determined strut she was gone, her stride not stopping until it found itself in front of Rammenus, a local ramen place that had an armored armadillo named Rammus as its mascot.

A joke that amused Akali, yet flew over Evelynn’s head with ease.

She’d been a patron of the shop a few times, but the delicious noodle delicacy wasn’t necessarily the meal she left with.

“You alright, Eve?” Akali asked through a mouthful of noodles. It was then Evelynn felt her frown and quickly masked it with a look of determination.

“Just hungry.” She shrugged, trekking into the shop without another word.

_ Says the girl who’s never had Ramen, let alone know a lick of Japanese,  _ Akali quipped to herself and followed the siren inside. She’d never seen Evelynn so expressive than before the moment she walked in. Even if the expression was one of fear, confusion, and embarrassment all mixed into one as her eyes raked over a menu she couldn’t read. As Akali sensed the impatient tension coming from the cook, she quickly jumped in front of Evelynn who held her feathered sleeves nervously.

“ _ She’ll have a bowl of the spicy Ramen. _ ” She ordered in her native language, Evelynn sighing in appreciation at the intervention.

“ _ You sure you didn’t send her in to order another serving for you? _ ” The cook quipped as he began to mix the ingredients. Evelynn could only watch and wonder what was being said.

“ _ Like I’d be ashamed to order more for myself _ .” Akali rolled her eyes, her gaze falling on her bandmate who looked small resting against the wall.

“Go sit down,” She jerked her thumb towards her bowl going cold on a table outside. “I’ll wait for it.” If anything, Akali only offered because she could tell Evelynn’s heels were killing her. The siren obeyed and took a seat at the table while she patiently awaited for the younger member to join her.

\---

“So how come you’re always at the car dealership when we’re in town?” Of all things, that was how Akali decided to start the conversation as she joined Evelynn at the table. 

“How come you’re always here?” Evelynn retorted without skipping a beat.

“Good food!” AKali tapped her bowl with her chopsticks as she returned to her meal. Evelynn couldn’t help but smirk as she dug her keys out of her handbag.

“Good cars!” She shook the keys in Akali’s face, the younger girl cracking a smile at the gesture.

“That you don’t even drive!” The rapper relaxed in her chair as she kicked her feet up on the railing that separated the seating area from the sidewalk. “We both know you end up driving your pink  _ Lamborghini _ no matter what new model or brand you buy. The rest of your purchases rot in your garage!”

“They do not rot!” Evelynn scoffed, amazed at the audacity of her band member. “They’re very well taken care of, thank you!” But as the implication of Akali’s words set in, Evelynn slowed her chewing and curled her lips into an innocent smile.

She was not the one who was going to be flustered here!

“You pay close enough attention to notice what car I frequent in?” The magenta-stained grin plastered on her lips was deadly. It was enough to paint a blush on Akali’s cheeks, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. “We don’t even ride together,” she continued, musing aloud as if the topic of conversation wasn’t sitting across from here. “How cute.”

It was then Akali caught onto Evelynn’s advance, her wide eyes shrinking into a scowl. 

“You’re the one who came over here,” She shot back, arms folded over her chest defensively. “Do you even know what car you bought?” 

“You seemed lonely,” Evelynn tried, trying to keep her composure. “That was more important in my book.”

“I’m fine.” Akali wasn’t convinced.

“And have been staring at me since the second I walked up,” Evelynn rested her chin on her hand, her features radiating a charm that was hard to resist. It wasn’t like her usual charm, though. She usually used her features for manipulation, but there was something about the girl in front of her that made her want to actually try without giving too much away.

“Can we just agree it was a moment of mutual pining?” Evelynn felt herself fall back in her chair, stunned at how quickly Akali shut down their game and demanded honest. Evelynn took a second to twirl the ramen in her bowl, finding her nerve before looking into the sky blue eyes that watched her.

“I think it’s been longer than a moment,” Evelynn shrugged, her expression softening as Akali turned a bright red. “So let’s live in it,” She nudged her bowl aside, giving a gentle wave as her smile grew. “Hi, I’m Evelynn, and I think you’re pretty cute.” Akali couldn’t help but let out a choked laugh at the sincerity of the situation presented before her. As Evelynn’s expression faltered, she immediately regretted letting such a noise out.

“You’re being serious?”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Evelynn pouted, a spark trickling through her as Akali teasingly nudged her cheek to straighten her up.

“A little, but I’ll bite,” Akali conceded, resting her chin on her hand in the same fashion. “Hi there, I’m Akali, and if you were to hit me with one of your fancy cars I don’t think I’d mind.”

They’d share a laugh, a smile of admiration, and Evelynn’s bowl of ramen before returning to the rest of their group.

Ahri didn’t feel the need to question the change in their travel arrangements when Akali planted herself in the passenger seat of Evelynn’s Lamborghini the following evening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
